irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Ushima
Appearance SAO: He has blood red hair and orange eyes. He wears a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and legion armor. ALO(in game): He has dark brown hair and red eyes. He wears a red tank top, a dark red long sleeve jacket, black jeans, and red and black boots. ALO(real life): He has dyed black hair with blood red tips(See hair in picture) and orange eyes. He wears a grey hoodie with a white hood, black jeans, and white sneakers. GGO(in game): He has pure white hair and ice blue eyes. He wears a black tank top, tan trench coat with a dragon printed on it, white boots, and dark green finger-cut gloves. GGO(real life): He has raven black hair with red tips and orange eyes. He wears a black short sleeve t-shirt with a grey cross on the front and a black long sleeve t-shirt under it, black jeans, grey and red withaa spike nee pads, and red and white sneakers. (looks like picture) Personality Before SAO: He tends to be very serious due to his dad being drunk all the time forcing him to develope a resistance to pain and hunger as well as this seriousness. He has a kind and caring nature though he doesn't nessarily let it show through his rough exterior. He is very stubborn, a fact that was passed down from his dead mother. If one can get a smile out of him then they are likely to be a mirical worker for he never smiles a fact also due to his fathers drinking habbit. He tends to be very determined, when he sets his mind to do something he does it. He tends to seem like his ruthless and judgemental, but he's really not its all just an act he puts on, what he really wants is just for someone to care about him and be his friend. After SAO: He tends to be very kind hearted and caring due to SAO changing him. He tends to be very stubborn. He puts on a mask of happiness now that he's back with his father. The only one that can see through his mask is his girlfriend levi. Lastly, he's ver over protective of his friends due to the fact he's afraid of losing them. Background When he was five years old, his mother died in a car accident, causing his father to take up drinking. When that happened, his father began to get very violent hitting Ryumi whenever he got the chance, but Ryumi never told anyone about the violence that went on. He ended up pushing everyone away and escaping to the video game world. When sword art online came out, he bought it immediately and got trapped in the game in the process. His dad is a drunk and he still hits him, he can't even remember a day when his dad was kind. When he got back from SAO he found out his dads drinking had intesified and he had become even more violent. That's when he turned to games once more. He kept on going with levi's support, she was the main thing he lived for. Abilities Skills SAO: Skill Slots (includes Passives, Non-Combat, and Combat slots as well. Max of 12): * Cooking * Sprint * Musical instraments * Meditation * Searching * Listening * Arcrobatics * Parry Sword Skills (Includes Melee, and Support; should correspond under the specific weapon): Bow and Arrow * Aimed shot * Accurate arrow- where he fires an arrow with double accuracy * Single shot * Double shot * Triple shot * Rapid fire * pinning shot - slows target for a short amount of time. * Crippling shot - disarms the target if succesful * rain of arrows - fires a bundle of arrows into the sky to rain down on target(s) Aoe (really needs some work. * puncture - causes bleed * pincusion - passive) with each sucessful hit from your bow gain additional damage * Quick arrow - doubles firing speed * Damage dealer - tripples dammage delt and has a 20% chance of inflicting bleed Two-Handed Sword - Allows a player to use two-handed sword skills for great swords and other giant weapons. * Chop - (1-hit strike) A basic chop down on the enemy's head. * Avalanche - (1-hit strike) A high-level sword skill that crushes down on the enemy. * Down and Up - (2-hit strike) A smashing slice down and a heavy slice upwards. * Whirlwind - (3-hit combo) The user takes his sword and spins in 3 circles to slash. It is a heavy move but won't induce Dizziness due to the short attack. * Rounding Slashes - (4-hit combo) The user takes the sword around the body and slices down rapidly four times. Familiar Familiar Name: Dustyblood Familiar Gender: male Familiar Species: fire dragon Familiar Appearance: He is a blood red dragon with dust like specks covering his body. He has violet eyes. His underwings are sand colored. Finally he has black spikes on his back to the tip of his tail Familiar Ability Skills: * Talon slice * Fireball * Beating wings * Overheat Buffs =